1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabrics and more particularly, to a thin and fine structure of self-sticking fabric having the similar snapping effect of traditional VELCRO.
2. Description of the Related Art
VELCRO, a leading brand of hook and loop surface fastener, as a conventional sticking or gripping fabrics can be found in our living environment and widely used in garment, leather goods, shoes, diaper, helmet, etc. The major reason is that the VELCRO is convenient in sticking, eliminating the drawback of inconvenience in use as encountered in conventional snap buttons and zip fasteners.
However, there are some unsatisfied drawbacks in using VELCRO, for example, VELCRO is stiff in texture, has a certain thickness and is difficult to produced directly connected to the fabric. Normally, it should be by sewing or other ways to attach or connect the VELCRO on the articles which using said VELCRO. Therefore, if the articles using VELCRO requires to be soft in texture or less thick than the thickness of VELCRO, due to the texture of VELCRO material, the VELCRO is difficult to meet such requirements.
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 479,477 is relating to thin base fabrics having a sticking surface knitted by a single filament. It disclosed a sticking fabric with a base fabric which formed by each weft filament being knitted to become a node then each adjacent nodes being interlocked to form a pair of inlay, then, by interlocking continuous nodes to form the strips of combining the base warp tissues. That means, the base fabrics of said sticking fabrics is made by single filament, under special knitting for to the curving floating circles thereby providing a thinner VELCRO. The fact prevents the trouble caused by the thickness of VELCRO.
Beside the above-mentioned thickness issue, there is still a problem of unintended adherence. The reason is that the loops of convention snapping fabrics are too large in dimension which providing the opportunity of small things to insert through or fall within the loops.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,231,738; 5,369,853; 5,515,583; 5,745,961 commonly have hook-like fastening elements and loop-like fastening elements be provided on one same side of a base fabric, enhancing application convenience. Similar to conventional snapping fabric designs, the hook-like fastening elements are prepared by using hooked-like single filaments having a diameter of 0.1 mm˜0.4 mm, and the loop-like fastening elements are multifilament yarns consisting of single filaments having a diameter of 20μ to 100μ.
Further, Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. M263013 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,789), issued to the present inventor, discloses a snapping fabric structure entitled “Snapping Fabrics”. Taiwan Patent Application Number 097151634, filed by the present inventor, teaches the use of a shearing technique to form fibriform hooks. According to these two prior art inventions, a hairiness treatment of brushing or shearing is applied to form fibriform hooks. However, employing a brushing or shearing technique to form fibriform hooks is still too thick for using on delicate imitate clothing.